Waiting on a Woman
by calin-durus
Summary: Edward meets a stranger who tells him about his soul mate, proving his feelings for Bella. AH/AU EPOV Song fic; one shot
1. Lyrics

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, brad paisly does!_

* * *

_

**Waiting on a Woman Brad Paisley**

Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall  
He sat down in his overalls and asked me  
''You waitin' on a woman?''  
I nodded yeah and said, ''How 'bout you?''  
He said, ''Son since nineteen fifty-two I've been  
Waitin' on a woman.''

When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said, ''I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on.''  
But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty  
Yeah, she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.

He said, ''The wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman.''  
And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, ''I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman.''

And I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life  
It'll be the same with your young wife  
Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.

I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.

Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman...


	2. Waiting on a Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Characters from Twilight, those belong to Mrs. Meyers; Silas and Rosemary are mine though (they are my grandparents :) although I lost Grandma she still lives on!)

I Also don't own the Song "Waiting on a Woman" That song is the property of Brad Paisly. :)

AH/AU EPOV

* * *

Today is the first time in six months that I get to see Bella. As I sit here on this bench at the train station, wait patiently – okay maybe not that patiently – for the three o'clock from Pennsylvania to arrive.

Bella and I have been together since our junior year of high school. These last three and a half years of your six year relationship has been both heaven and hell for both of us. While we were in high school the longest we had been apart was three days, and for me that was torture! But now with me going to College UCLA working on my pre-med, and Bella going to Penn state for her journalism; like I said the last three and a half years has been torture.

I look at my watch and see that I still have two and a half hours before I can see my Bella again. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small velvet box. I had picked up her ring before I came to the train station and it feels like the damn thing is burning a hole in my pocket.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when an older gentleman sits next to me and smiles at the ring.

"Waiting on a woman?" He asks

I nod "What about you?"

The man laughs, "Son I've been waiting on a woman since the early fifties."

He must have noticed my eyes pop out of my head at that, because he chuckles.

"My names Silas" He offers his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Edward" I shake his hand. He chuckles again.

"Why you nervous there boy?"

"Um… Cause… uh…" I stammered. For some reason just saying to him that I plan on proposing to the love of my life is more difficult then I would like to admit.

"Let me tell you the story of me and my Rosemary, maybe you will feel better about your little lady." He offers.

I nod and listen to him tell me the story of their first date, and how even though he picked her up at the time he said he would, she was still late making him wait thirty minutes later. She blamed not being able to find something to wear, but Silas explained that it didn't matter to him because anything she wore took his breath away.

I smiled as I listened; his story of the first date reminded me of taking Bella to our Junior Prom. She was so mad at me for taking me, and equally angry at my sister Alice for making her sit through hours of priming and pampering to go. Even though she fought Alice tooth and nail, I'll never forget the way she took my breath away when she descended the stairs in the blue chiffon gown, the way the wild flowers where delicately pinned in her hair, holding locks of curly brown hair behind her ears.

"You want to see a nervous man" He laughed and nudged me softly. "You should have seen me at the wedding." He started telling me about how it took a year to plan it but the minute he saw Rosemary walk down the isle, all nerves and worries we gone. He was wrapped up in her beauty. And he wanted to fall to his knees and thank the lord above for allowing this…

"Angel" I interjected.

He nodded. "Yes, for letting this angel agree to spend the rest of her life with me. But trust me, about the honeymoon; it was well worth the wait!" He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks warm up. Even though Bella and I had been together for six years, we had yet to make love. Mainly it was me saying no. She often teased and claimed that I was raised in the early twentieth century, with the way I spoke and acted.

"And you know what when you get married, she's gonna make you late for a lot of things. Lord knows, Rosemary has. But I wouldn't trade it in the world." I looked at Silas and wondered to myself if the look in his eyes, was the same look that I get when I talk about Bella.

"And I've looked up the statistics; we men are the first to go. And even though I know now I can't live with out her, I know she wont be ready to go when I do, which is fine by me cause I'll stand by those pearly gates, with sunflowers; those are my Rose's favorite flowers, and wait for her to come." Silas finished with a smile, and a glimmer in his eye. I smiled at him, and placed the ring back in my coat pocket. I knew exactly how he felt. I can't live with out Bella, but I'd wait for her no matter where she wanted me to go.

"Train twenty three, Pennsylvania to Seattle now arriving." came a voice from the PA system.

I stood up grabbing the bouquet of freesias, and started chewing on my lip. Silas stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"True love is worth the wait son." He said as the commuters of the trains came off.

"I know what you mean Silas" I smiled.

The last of the train came off and of course, my sweet Bella was the last to come out. I watched her as she talked with a woman. Just then she looked my way and smiled and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. She hugged the woman and said good bye, and ran to me.

I hugged her close; no words could describe how happy I was to see her.

"Sorry I made you wait" Bella said shyly, as she gave me a soft kiss.

I looked over at Silas as he embraced his wife, and he winked at me.

"I don't mind waiting for you my love." I said to Bella


End file.
